This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The long-term goal of this study is to investigate the anticarcinogenic properties of lycopene at the cellular level. Our first hypothesis is that one of lycopene's anticarcinogenic properties is due to its ability to suppress the proliferation of cancer cells. Our second hypothesis is that one of lycopene's anticarcinogenic properties is due to its ability to increase or renew gap junctional connexin (Cx) protein expression. Therefore, lycopene maintains or creates gap junctional communication from cell to cell, which can control proliferation of neoplastic cells from surrounding normal cells. Our third hypothesis is that there are additional receptors and ligands in cells that can bind lycopene, which may be determined with computational chemistry. Specific Aim 1 for the first hypothesis: we will determine if the anticarcinogenic properties of lycopene include the ability to reduce cell proliferation in the cancer cell lines. Specific Aim 2 for the second hypothesis: we will determine if lycopene, in a dose-dependent fashion, affects the mRNA and protein expression of gap junctional connexins and gap junctional communication (GJC) in cultured cancer cells and nonmalignant cells. We will determine if lycopene treatment is restoring the gap junction function and expression in cancer cells compare the function in nonmalignant cells. Specific Aim 3 for the third hypothesis: we will investigate the potential binding of lycopene to cancer-related targets by using computational chemistry. This will help to determine what receptors may be binding to the lycopene. Epidemiological studies have shown that lycopene is associated with a reduced risk of cancer. Lycopene has been promoted and sold as a dietary supplement with claims about its anticancer and other health benefits. The efficacy and safety of lycopene has not been specifically evaluated nor has the mechanism of lycopene action been determined.